June 13 - Part One
June 13 - Part One is the episode 7 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Noah and Hiro join forces to return to the events of June 13, 2014, that set everything in motion. Mohinder receives a message from Angela Petrelli about Erica's motives. Hachiro moves against Hiro. Plot On the day of the Odessa summit, Mohinder meets with Angela, who tells him that she had a vision of the coming disaster and the EVOs who can stop it. She told Erica with the hopes of saving everyone, but Erica intends to save only the people she chooses. Hachiro Otomo traps the Hiro of this time inside Evernow and takes his sword. Meanwhile, Noah and Hiro witness the Noah of this time get taken away by Erica's men. Angela takes future Noah to Claire, who is in surgery, but they are told that she died in childbirth. Mohinder gives his book, Escalating Evolution, to Molly before Harris takes him to the site of the bombing, and although Hiro rescues him, he discovers that any attempt to stop the bombing will result in a worse future. Past Noah is rescued by Caspar Abraham, while future Noah confirms that Claire is dead and says goodbye. Shortly before the bombing, Phoebe Frady releases a massive cloud of darkness that temporarily neutralizes all of the EVOs' abilities, after Erica threatened to kill Quentin. Just as the bombs go off Luke and Joanne are separated from their son Dennis. Hiro takes Angela and Claire's children back to 1999 where they will be safe and have time to grow up; they are named Nathan and Malina and Angela has foreseen that they are the only ones who can save the world from the coming disaster. Visited by his mother shortly after the bombing, Tommy is informed that "its starting" and says he's ready. His mother calls him Nathan, revealing that Tommy is Claire's son. Noah sees his future self in the hospital and follows him, as he is about to kill Erica. Trivia * This episode was originally called "The Day" Gallery Hr07_03.jpg Hr07_04.jpg Hr07_05.jpg Hr07_07.jpg Hr07_08.jpg Hr07_11.jpg Hr07_12.jpg Hr07_13.jpg Hr07_15.jpg Hr07_16.jpg Hr07_17.jpg Hr07_18.jpg Hr07_19.jpg Hr07_20.jpg Hr07_24.jpg Hr07_25.jpg Hr07_26.jpg Hr07_27.jpg Hr07_29.jpg Hr07_31.jpg Hr07_33.jpg Hr07_35.jpg Hr07_36.jpg Hr07_38.jpg Hr07_39.jpg Hr07_40.jpg Hr07_41.jpg Hr07_42.jpg Hr07_43.jpg Hr07_44.jpg Hr07_45.jpg Hr07_46.jpg Hr07_47.jpg Hr07_48.jpg Hr07_49.jpg Hr07_50.jpg Hr07_51.jpg Hr07_52.jpg Hr07_60.jpg Hr07_65.jpg Hr07_68.jpg Hr07_69.jpg Hr07_70.jpg Hr07_71.jpg Hr07_72.jpg Hr07_73.jpg Hr07_74.jpg Hr07_75.jpg Hr07_76.jpg Hr07_77.jpg Hr07_78.jpg Hr07_79.jpg Hr07_80.jpg Hr07_81.jpg Hr07_82.jpg Hr07_83.jpg Hr07_84.jpg Hr07_85.jpg Hr07_86.jpg Hr07_89.jpg Hr07_90.jpg Hr07_91.jpg Hr07_92.jpg Hr07_93.jpg Hr07_94.jpg Hr07_95.jpg Hr07_96.jpg Hr07_97.jpg Hr07_98.jpg Hr07_99.jpg Hr07_100.jpg Hr07_101.jpg Hr07_102.jpg Hr07_103.jpg Hr07_104.jpg Hr07_105.jpg Hr07_106.jpg Hr07_107.jpg Hr07_109.jpg Hr07_110.jpg Hr07_111.jpg Hr07_112.jpg Hr07_114.jpg Hr07_115.jpg Hr07_117.jpg Hr07_120.jpg Hr07_121.jpg Hr07_122.jpg Hr07_123.jpg Hr07_124.jpg Hr07_125.jpg Hr07_126.jpg Hr07_127.jpg Hr07_128.jpg Hr07_129.jpg Hr07_130.jpg Hr07_131.jpg Hr07_133.jpg Hr07_135.jpg Hr07_137.jpg Hr07_138.jpg Hr07_139.jpg Hr07_140.jpg Hr07_142.jpg Hr07_143.jpg Hr07_144.jpg Hr07_146.jpg Hr07_147.jpg Hr07_148.jpg Hr07_149.jpg Hr07_150.jpg Hr07_151.jpg Hr07_152.jpg Hr07_153.jpg Hr07_154.jpg Hr07_155.jpg Hr07_156.jpg Hr07_157.jpg Hr07_158.jpg Hr07_159.jpg Hr07_160.jpg Hr07_161.jpg Hr07_162.jpg Hr07_163.jpg Hr07_164.jpg Hr07_165.jpg Hr07_166.jpg Hr07_167.jpg Hr07_168.jpg Hr07_169.jpg Hr07_173.jpg Hr07_174.jpg Hr07_175.jpg Hr07_176.jpg Hr07_177.jpg Hr07_178.jpg Hr07_179.jpg Hr07_180.jpg Hr07_183.jpg Hr07_184.jpg Hr07_185.jpg Hr07_186.jpg Hr07_187.jpg Hr07_188.jpg Hr07_191.jpg Hr07_192.jpg Hr07_194.jpg Hr07_195.jpg Hr07_196.jpg Hr07_198.jpg Hr07_199.jpg Hr07_200.jpg Hr07_201.jpg Hr07_202.jpg Hr07_203.jpg Hr07_204.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes